Mr Sandman Sonic Style
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: Your favorite Sonic characters are back as they sing the Mr. Sandman remix by Pomplamoose! I don't own the song or the characters, just the order that they're in! I recommend watching their music video on this song after reading it! ONE SHOT!


Mr. Sandman Sonic Style! I was listing to the song Mr. Sandman by Pomplamoose! It's like the remix of the original Mr. Sandman! They are really good so check them out! Oh! And I recommend anyone reading this to watch their music video if you don't get some of the instruments. They are on YouTube! Anyway just like my other sonfic Sonic is getting onto the stage ready to sing.

* * *

Sonic- Mr. Sandman #1

Tails- Mr. Sandman #2

Amy- Backup Singer #1

Cream- Backup Singer #2

Cosmo- Backup Singer #3

Knuckles- Drums

Blaze- Accordion

Silver- Toy piano

Tikal- Piano

Rouge- Xylophone

Sonic walks onto the stage wearing a sparkly gold jacket and a sparkly gold top hat. He is also holding a golden cane. Tails walks onto the stage with a gold top hat on and a gold cane. Amy is wearing pink pajamas with little hearts all over them and a pink stocking hat. Cream is wearing orange pajamas with little chaos all over them and an orange stocking cap. Cosmo is wearing green pajamas with red roses decorated all over them. She is also wearing a green stocking hat. Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Blaze and Silver start to play.(**Bold shows their movements**)

**Amy starts off the song with her scat,**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung, _

**Cream comes in for the second part**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, _

**Cosmo comes in for the third part **

_Bung, bung, bung, bung,_

**Amy starts again,**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung,_

**Cream comes in for the second part**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, _

**Cosmo comes in for the third part **

_Bung, bung, bung, bung,_

**Then they all sing in unison with Amy taking the top octave, Cream taking the middle octave and Cosmo taking the lower octave.**

_Mister Sandman bring me a dream._

**The girls look up to the sky as they sing this with their hands in the air. Amy sings the scat part again**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

**Amy Cream and Cosmo all look at Sonic and Tails and sigh while they wink at them. Cream then sings the scat part.**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Give him two lips love roses and clover and tell him that his lonesome nights are over!_

**Sonic and Tails walk over to the girls and blow them a kiss as they swoon.**

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

**Amy, Cream and Cosmo put their hands over their hearts and hang their heads.**

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

**Sonic and Tails hold out their golden canes as if they are shooting a beam at them.**

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

**Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cosmo and Cream move out of the way as the spotlight shines on Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Blaze and Silver as they play their little solo. All the Sonic fan girls scream, "WE LOVE YOU SONIC!" and half of them get sent out of the room. Amy shoots them a look and then starts loving gazing at Sonic before they have to sing again. Cream and Cosmo are also gazing at Tails.**

**Amy starts again,**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung,_

**Cream comes in for the second part**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, _

**Cosmo comes in for the third part **

_Bung, bung, bung, bung,_

_Mister Sandman bring me a dream._

**The girls look up to the sky as they sing this with their hands in the air. Amy sings the scat part again**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

**Amy Cream and Cosmo all look at Sonic and Tails and sigh while they wink at them. Cream then sings the scat part.**

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Give him two lips love roses and clover and tell him that his lonesome nights are over!_

**Sonic and Tails walk over to the girls and blow them a kiss as they swoon.**

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

**Amy, Cream and Cosmo put their hands over their hearts and hang their heads.**

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

**Sonic and Tails hold out their golden canes as if they are shooting a beam at them.**

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

**Amy, Cosmo and Cream now are laying on their bellies on the make-shift bed that is part of the set kicking their feet up and down and resting their heads in their arms.**

_Mr. Sandman bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

**Sonic and Tails look at the audience with a come-hither gleam. (I have no clue what that's supposed to look like…lol)**

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

**Sonic and Tails each pout and put their hands over their hearts.**

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

**Sonic and Tails roll their head in a wave like motion.**

_Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)_

**Cream and Cosmo sing the echo of someone to hold**

_Would be so peachy before we're too old_

**The girls jump up off the bed **

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream._

**Amy, Cosmo and Cream wrap their hands around the boys necks and plant a kiss on their cheeks.**

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, Blaze and Silver each take a bow.

* * *

After the Show…

"Sonic, why'd you let Amy kiss you?" Tails asked.

"Um…" Sonic stuttered…

"AH! So you do like her! That's why you agreed to this!" Knuckles exclaimed. Blaze and Silver snickered.

"Hey Amy!" Tails called.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted as he tried to stop Tails from calling Amy over!

!!!Read and Review!!!

For more

Stories

!!!Like these!!!


End file.
